


Snowball Fight

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [5]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Taka being dramatic, Tomoya would be so dead after, Toruka - Freeform, nonsense shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: day 05 of 25daysof ToruKaChristmas~





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shit, I don't even know why I'm still writing gahahahahaha probably a break from dreamers??
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Toru-san..." Taka said with utmost seriousness in his voice. The two of them is crouching behind a huge ass tree, the old bark serving as their shield from the onslaught they're under at the moment. The guitarist is huddling close, his beanie covered with white snow—splattered when Tomoya shot it at full force earlier. _And for that,_ Taka narrowed his eyes, _he won't be having any share for the hot pot later._

The guitarist looked up from the fist-sized balls he's making. He was really into it, doing the goddamned snow ball, and not really paying attention to whatever the fuck Taka is saying, "What?"

Taka huffed, crouching even lower. He can hear Tomoya and Ryota's evil laughter from afar and _gaaah_ if that doesn't make his blood _boi_ l even more.

"Do you know what this _means,_ Toru-san?"

The leader peered at him, "What? We've got to formulate an escape plan because those two were really _into_ pummeling us to the ground?"

"Yeah— _what_ ," he growled, " _No_! We’re not going to escape like wimpy shits!"

"But we're not really good at—,"

"We're gonna fight those two!" Taka declared, his eyes glinting with determination to bury his band mates with his snow balls. He glanced at the small pile of balls he had diligently made, they're of different sizes, and not really shaped like _...balls_ but _hah! Who the fuck cares!_ He would love to see those idiots kneeling and begging before the two of them, their entire body covered with powdery, white snow as Taka laughed like the _evil lord he is_ _—_

"You're creepy smiling like that," was his lover's very smart remark, "Stop it."

He glowered at the guitarist, the urge to just grab a snow ball and fling it to the man's ever-handsome face was _too strong_. But _Taka's strong too_ , well, at least when the leader is not smirking at him, shamelessly ogling him and is half-naked inside the bedroom—

"I will," he inwardly slapped his perverted self, "If you would just stop disagreeing to every shit I say. Really, Toru-san, whose side are you on?"

The man snorted and focused on making another snow ball, "As if I _even_ had the choice—,"

"What the fu—,"

"I mean _yours,_ " Toru suddenly looked up to glance at him—his heavily lidded eyes giving him this...this fiercely loyal, _bedroom eyes_ _—and oh_ did Taka's knees almost give out at that. He inwardly purrs, and if they're not just...losing in a pathetic snow ball fight, Taka wouldn't hesitate to pounce on the man and kiss him and let him do _...unspeakable things_ to him—, "You know I'm on your side," he said, before smirking—the corner of his lips tugging upward in an annoyingly handsome manner, "I lost in the janken, remember?"

Oh.

_Okay, then._

Taka gripped one of the snow balls a bit too tightly. He breathed through his nose, his eyes narrowing into slits as he tried— _desperately tried_ —to stop himself from just...screaming his lungs out of frustration because his lover _, and supposed to be greatest supporter and ally_ just blatantly said that he was just here because he had lost in the janken earlier, and that he had really no choice but to be with Taka in this shitty game.

"Besides,"

_Oh shut the fuck up already, mou!_

Toru-san suddenly grabbed his hands, enclosing his smaller hand, and suddenly, Taka was gazing with warm, dark orbs. The guitarist is now smiling down at him, _now smirking like the asshole he is_ , and for a moment, Taka could feel the world blur into nothingness as he shared deep, long, sticky gazes with the leader. The sounds, and Tomoya and Ryota's high pitched laughter, fading into the background, because at that moment, he can hear only the leader's breathing.

He looks like an idiot, Taka mused, the skin under his gloves were tingling, itching, yearning to be held without the thick barriers of the fabric, so handsome yet looks like an idiot.

_My idiot._

Love swelled within Taka, his heart beating and expanding beneath his chest as he waited for the man to say...whatever he wants to say...

And waited...

And waited _more..._

He scowled, "What the fuck? Are you gonna say something or what?" he spat.

"I really wanna beat those two _WITH_ you, Taka," the man blinked, those words hurrying out of his mouth before he smiled, once more, "We'll be the perfect team, you and I, Taka—,"

"Toru-san!" Taka gasped in _delight,_ his cheeks burning up in an alarming rate as he processed the words the guitarist had just uttered. Of course they are! They're _the best partners_ in the world—a spontaneous vocalist and calm, level-headed guitarist—and even if Toru-san mean nothing but to...defeat those two idiots in a measly snow ball fight, Taka still feels...loved.

Cared for.

Treasured.

Taka felt his eyes sting with unshed tears at that. Damn, now he's getting dramatic. Toru-san is not proposing to me, goddammit! He's just saying how...good they are together, even if it means showering a shit ton of snow balls to their foolish band members.

"I—!" he said, clutching the leader's hands in earnest, leaning a bit closer to the man, until the tip of their noses were already meeting, billows of white puffs filling the small gap between them, "Hai, we'll defeat those two idiots—,"

Cue Ryota’s loud scream of, "I think they're behind that tree, Tomo-kun! Let's finish this!!!"

"—and no matter what happens after this," Taka ignored how the leader snorted. He just...wanna convey his emotions, _loud and clear,_ before going out to the battle field. He would win, no matter how _...shitty his aim was_...he would win because Toru-san is on his side, and because he wants to see a goddamned ball explode like fuck on the drummer's face, even if just once. "Always remember that I love you, okay?"

The leader blinked at him, probably assessing if he's high or had drank too much of the old-aged wine they have in the studio, but when the seriousness on Taka's face didn't falter one bit, the guitarist just smiled, freed one of his hand to caress Taka's jaw and plant a soft, chaste kiss on his parched lips.

_Mghhhhhfffggg._

His eyes fluttered close in bliss at the contact, but even before he can part the plump pair in obvious invitation for something...more and thrilling, Toru-san is already leaning away with a fond look on his otherwise usually blank face.

"You're such a sappy shit, Taka," he said, making Taka blushed like there's no tomorrow gah—the idiot just insulted me and yet I'm still blushing like fuck, what's wrong with me—, "But fine? Let's do this, okay? We'll put those idiots to their place, alright?"

Taka eagerly nodded, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he squeezed the man's hand one last time before he grabbed the nearest ball he could reach. Of course, he would do it. He would hit Tomoya on his stupidly bright face, and then he will triumphantly grin at his lover. He would do it, I will fucking do it and show how strong we are!

He slowly straightened up, a huge smile plastered on his face as he took sight of the two idiots. I will fucking destroy you, _I'll do that_ _—I'll_ _—_

He stood up and raised his arm to throw the goddamned ball—

"Ah, wait, Taka—!"

— _we'll win here, just you seeomph!_

Taka's frame falls flat on his butt— _hard and fast_ —as a speeding snow ball hit his face. It was too fast, and all he can utter was a loud yelp before he felt the ball explode into tiny powders of snow all around his face—

" _Ooomph!_ "

"Taka!" Toru-san was already on his side, pulling—more like dragging his limo form back to their hideout behind the street, "What the fuck!"

"Yey!!!" was Tomoya's loud squeal in the background, as they showered the... _strong.._.pair with tons of snow balls, "I think I got Takahiro!"

Said Takahiro is already starting to heave, eyes wide and shocked—his ego and pride and confidence scarred for life at the humiliation his... _quick defeat_ has brought him. _Holy fuck, so much for the determined words earlier, I'm suck a wimpy shit, gaaaah_ _—_

He curled up, burying his face under his lover's chin as Toru-san fussed over him—brushing away the powder of snow clinging onto his hair and eyelashes.

"That's the _first time_ you actually tried throwing a ball," the leader said, amusement lacing his voice, "And you got yourself hit on your goddamned face."

Taka started to sniffle, wanting to say something against the man's harsh observations but he had failed— _majestically,_ at that—so he could only whimper and press himself closer to the leader, the warmth emanating from the larger body was more than welcome for his shivering form.

_Gaaaah, that was so embarrassing goddammiiiiit_ _—_

He would really punish Tomoya for attacking him like that!

_No more meat for a weak!_

But before that...

"But anyways," Toru-san grunted when a ball landed just a few centimeters from his boots. He craddl3d Taka's jaws with gloved fingers and grinned at him, Taka looking up at him in confusion, "how about running the fuck out of here, for now?"

* * *

Two minutes after, Tomoya and Ryota were already on their feet, throwing snow balls on the screeching couple who suddenly turned into professional runners as they dashed away for their lives and locked themselves into the warm, safe confines of the underground studio.

**Author's Note:**

> How's that??
> 
> Please tell me what you think of it ohohoho
> 
> Fanart [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrCHMcXH0Ky/)


End file.
